Dare to Linger
by exiled mind
Summary: Scotty and Christine don't have much time, but they'll make what they have worth it nonetheless.


**Prompt:** _Scotty/Chapel: desperation/hurrying/not much time  
_**Warnings:** Sexual situations, language, haste_  
_**A/N: **I haven't written a het sex scene in... a long time, so... keep that in mind, I guess? Hope it doesn't hurt your brain or grammar soul?

* * *

**Dare to Linger**

**

* * *

**

When Christine arrived at the door to his office, Scotty's face, initially covered in the slight scowl of a man distracted from his preferred work by his actual duties, morphed instantly into an expression of pleasure and heat. He wasted no time in rising from his seat and crossing the distance to seal the door behind her almost before she'd fully stepped inside the small room.

″How long d'ye have?″ Scotty's arms reached for the hem of her uniform even as he herded her backwards towards the desk. He paused briefly when he discovered that she'd already removed her underwear – the wait on the turbolift had seemed interminable and she'd had to do _something_ with her time – and his face broke into a wide smile.

″Fifteen minutes,″ she replied, then, feeling the edge of the desk against her ass, checked the chronometer on his screen. ″Thirteen now.″ Her hands reached for the fastenings on his pants as he pulled off his tunic and threw it aside.

″Likely the same for me given the head-patting and hand-holding the new lads've been needing of late. Doesnae leave us long for preliminaries.″

″Screw preliminaries, I've been waiting all day for this.″ She ran her hands across his stomach and allowed them to follow the trail of hair leading her straight to her goal. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and stroked lightly before releasing him with a brush of fingertips across the head. To his credit it took him only a moment and a slightly shuddering breath to regain his composure.

Scotty's hand slid down her hip and around, dipping a finger across and into her, finding her wet as promised. The noise that escaped his throat more closely resembled a growl than anything else, though his laughing eyes softened the moment. ″Aye, luv, me too.″

Christine quirked a grin at him. ″I knew that the moment you stood up.″

The laughter in his eyes spread to his lips and Scotty chuckled as he dove for her neck and reached both hands around to grasp her ass and lift her onto the desk. Christine was barely settled onto its surface before he pushed between her legs and he pressed against her thigh, making him gasp and leaving a patch of wetness where he'd brushed against her soft skin.

″God, Christine...″

Her hands grasped the back of his head and pulled him into a searching kiss as one of Scotty's hands spread across the small of her back in support as he used the other to guide himself into her and - _oh god, finally!_ Christine threw her head back, pulling her lips from his and gasping as he filled her, pushing in and in until she could barely breathe with the pressure and fullness and still she wanted more, more-

Scotty snapped his hips back and then thrust forward again, then again, and Christine was grateful for the hand he still kept at her back, stabilizing her perch and offering just the right amount of resistance to keep her from sliding across the desk. His right hand, no longer needed for guidance, slid up her side and grasped at her breast, running calloused fingertips across the nipple. He bent his head down to suck at the sensitive nub and she gasped and arched into him again, one arm thrust out behind her for support while the other clung to his neck.

The rhythm of his thrusts faltered in his preoccupation with her breast and Christine raised her legs higher to wrap around his body and pull him in, to remind his body of the beat of their dance and to pull them in sync once more. The new angle and the accompanying strain on her muscles sent shivers racing up and down her spine and when Scotty released her nipple from his mouth and straightened once again, the pressure placed against her clit with each thrust of his hips and pull of her legs increased tenfold. He dropped his hand to her hip, squeezing, and then her thigh, hitching her leg higher and pulling her towards him with each press forward.

They were running out of time but she could feel the build, the exquisite tension that was filling her with each passing second of the climb towards release, and knew she was close. Scotty, too, was showing the signs as he bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut, his thrusts becoming less controlled. She reached down to where they were joined and heard him gasp and tense when her fingers brushed against him at each withdrawal, before moving to circle her clit, pressing just right and right there, and- _yes!_

Christine felt her entire body stiffen as the wave finally crested and she cried out, sharp and without restraint, trusting in Scotty's assurances that the room was soundproof and not particularly caring if it wasn't. Several breathless moments passed before the piercing pleasure subsided into the shudders and lingering pulses of aftershocks, gradually decreasing in intensity though no less shattering for their longevity.

Unable to resist the clench and clasp of her body around him, Scotty's thrusts changed to a desperate grind as he rode out his own orgasm, his fingernails scratching across her back and thigh in burning lines, though when her higher levels of thought came back online she knew he hadn't drawn blood and that the red lines would fade by the time she joined him in his quarters that night.

They stayed there, panting and leaning against each other for nearly a minute, and they had precious few of those left, she knew, before he pulled back and separated them with a soft exhalation.

Christine let her legs drop to the floor and wondered if they were truly ready to hold her up at all, never mind walk her more than halfway across the ship as she'd need them to do in a very short time. Oh well, she'd find a way. She always had before.

His soft chuckle drew her eyes up to meet Scotty's and her smile matched his when their gazes met.

″You'll be the death of me one day, lass.″

Christine held out her hand for him to pass over her discarded uniform. ″But what a way to go.″

″Aye, there's truth to that.″

She had just under two minutes to get back to her duty station, but that was plenty of time to indulge in one last, lingering kiss before he released the doors and saw her out.


End file.
